Mistletoe
by Stella Supernova
Summary: ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de besarse bajo un muérdago? Podría ocacionar fuertes golpes en la cabeza, que la persona se quede imovilizada, deje de respirar, tenga estados de shock o simplemente que no quiera terminar el beso que ya habían comenzado.


**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Atsushi Ohkubo. La historia fue sacada de mi imaginación por lo tanto la historia es original y mía!

_**MISTLETOE**_

Hacía frio en la habitación y la calefacción no servía. Lo único que podía hacer para no morir de una pulmonía y mantenerme abrigado era cubrirme con una montaña de cobijas. Pero aún así no dejaba de temblar a causa de este horrible clima.

Escuché como alguien abría lentamente la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sin tener mucho éxito, se escuchó un rechinido agudo que me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Como pude abrí los ojos y vi tu delicada silueta muy bien definida por los rayos de luz que dejabas entrar. Esa luz era tan fuerte que me cubrí el rostro para simplemente no quedarme ciego. En un intento por no despertarme caminaste de puntitas hacia la cama para sentarte a un lado de mí y con un suave movimiento trataste de llamar mi atención.

-Despierta Guadaña dormilona- susurraste en mí oído con tono melodioso y suave acompañado de una ligera sonrisa.

Me encantaba cuando me despertabas de esa forma y generalmente esos días eran buenos. Pero, ¿a qué se debía que esta vez me despertaras así y no con tu habitual Maka-Chop! Como respuesta a tu dulce petición solo escuchaste un quejido desganado por parte mía para rechazarte.

-¡Vamos Soul! ¿No quieres salir para ver la nieve? Es navidad y el paisaje esta hermoso- Me pregunto yo, ¿Y qué tiene de especial salir a ver la nieve?

Olvidé que tú eras de las personas a las que les gustaba mucho la Navidad y se emocionaba con la nieve. Tal vez porque desde hace mucho tiempo no celebrabas Navidad con tu familia y solo tenías a tus amigos. Enserio quería salir contigo pero la verdad hacía mucho frío y prefería quedarme un rato más en la comodidad de mi cama.

Debía encontrar la forma de decírtelo, sin sonar cortante ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal.

-¡No quiero!- _Ay! Soul… como se nota que tu cerebro ¡no funciona muy bien en las mañanas verdad! _-¡Cállate estúpido demonio! No puedo creer que tan temprano ya estés molestando- _No debiste gritarle eso a tu compañera mírala ahora, la rechazaste de una manera muy cruel. Sin mencionar que le dijiste que no te molestara. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices en voz alta._-¿Qué, cómo que tener cuidado con lo que digo en voz alta…?- fue ahí cuando procesé toda esa información para caer en cuenta de haber dicho una estupidez.

Así que fui sacando la cabeza de mi refugio de cobijas esperando recibir un fuerte Maka-Chop por parte tuya. Lo admito, me pase contigo y bien merecidos me los tenía.

Pero solo pude ver tu mirada fija en mí y como la apartaste, llena de tristeza y decepción, tan rápido quise hablarte para disculparme.

-Maka…- dije tratando de tomar tu mano y darte una explicación.

-Mejor… yo voy sola. Tienes razón, aún es muy temprano y hace mucho frío. No quiero que te enfermes por salir afuera.- Suspiraste para luego irte sin decir más.

_Soul Eater Evans eres un idiota y ahora ella está triste por tu culpa. _Me sentía el pero idiota del mundo pero no estaba dispuesto a verte mal a causa mía.

Salí a toda prisa del departamento pero no te encontraba. Recordé que cerca de ahí había un pequeño parque al que te encantaba ir cuando nevaba.

Y sentada en una pequeña banca de cemento cubierta por la nieve, bajo un árbol de cerezo te encontrabas tú. Creo que lo que te dije, o bueno, la forma en que te lo dije si te afecto y no pudiste pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las crueles palabras que te acababa de decir porque no llevabas puesto ni un sweater. Solo un camisón de tirantes color lila que para nada te abrigaba de este helado clima.

Al parecer no te importaba que estuviera nevando, no dejabas de admirar el paisaje que cada año se formaba pero cada vez era más hermoso. Aunque con una sonrisa melancólica elevaste ligeramente las manos al cielo esperando paciente a que los copos de nieve cayeran.

Me acerqué a ti esperando que tal vez con verme ahí te alejaras de mí pero solo me dedicaste una mirada acompañada con una ligera sonrisa pero que expresaba alegría.

Yo solo me limité a devolverte la sonrisa y te rodee con mis brazos para cubrirte con un sweater que tomé antes de salir del departamento.

-Gracias Soul, yo lo olvidé cuando salí.- trataste de explicarme la razón de tu descuido mientras me sentaba a tu lado.

-No debí decirte eso, perdóname fui un tonto-Pude sentir como regresaste a verme muy sorprendida al escucharme decir eso.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que no es fácil tener un demonio en tu mente que solo vive para molestarte y algunas veces tratas de contestarle pero terminas diciendo las cosas en voz alta.- dijiste en un tono comprensivo y me tomaste de la mano. Ahora el sorprendido era yo.

-Regresemos a casa, podríamos enfermarnos si seguimos más tiempo aquí y no nos calentamos pronto.-y sin soltar tu mano, caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la casa.

Apenas entramos te llevé al sillón de la sala para que esperaras en lo que hacía un té de limón que tanto te gustaba y te cubrí con una manta para que no sintieras frío.

Ya habías empezado a estornudar y eso que no querías que yo me enfermara, que ironía.

-Me gusta como decoraste la casa este año para navidad. Me encantan esas luces azules que usaste para decorar el árbol de navidad-mencioné para que el silencio no nos consumiera.

-Sé que te gustan las luces azules, por eso las compré-respondió Maka a mi cumplido.

-Fue un lindo detalle lo del muérdago- mencioné esperando con ansias la respuesta de ella.

-¿Cuál muérdago? No recuerdo haber puesto uno- aclaraste con cierto nerviosismo en tu voz.

-¿No? Y qué me dices del que está ahí arriba.- señalé hacia el techo y tu miraste con algo de miedo para regresar a verme con más confusión de la que ya tenías.-Ya sabes lo que dicen.-En ese momento te quedaste paralizada. Sabías lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Pero no podemos, además estoy enferma y podría contagiarte-objetaste pero poco me importaron tus excusas. Ya había decidido lo que pasaría.

-Me gustas Maka y sé que yo también a ti.- eso sin duda fue lo que hizo que tu corazón comenzara a latir cada vez más rápido al grado de bombear más sangre a tus mejillas tiñéndolas de un sutil color rojo.

Ese tipo de reacciones eran las que me encantaban en ti. Te encontrabas en shock a causa de mi repentina declaración y no pasaría más tiempo para que entraras en uno mucho más grande.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció repentinamente en mi rostro al ir acercándome a ti al punto de sentir tu respiración cerca de la mía que inevitablemente se hacían más lentas y pesadas mientras se fusionaban en una sola.

Estábamos a milímetros de besarnos que ya hasta habías cerrado los ojos esperando impaciente a que nuestros labios se unieran. Pero no te besé. En cambio me quede mirándote y tratando de descifrar tus pensamientos. No pude evitar reírme, enserio te veías linda cuando esperabas un beso.

Abriste los ojos de golpe y cambiaste tu expresión de confundida a enojada. Tal vez pensaste que esto era alguna clase de broma pero estabas equivocada.

-¡Maka…- Levantaste una enciclopedia de 2000 páginas sobre mi cabeza para darme un fuerte Maka-Chop. Pero antes de que pudieras hacer algo alcancé a sujetar tu muñeca y te besé.

-Chop.- terminé tu tan típica frase al separarme de tus labios cuando acabe de besarte. Soltaste el libro que traías en la mano, todavía con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y dejando de respirar.

Fue un beso repentino y largo que ambos disfrutamos y que siempre recordaremos. De seguro nunca olvidarás que tu primer beso fue debajo de un muérdago la noche de navidad y que el responsable de robártelo fue el chico que tanto te gustaba.

Siento haberme perdido en tus ojos jades por mucho tiempo y salir de mi trance de golpe al sentir…como te acercaste repentinamente a mí sin ánimos de terminar con el beso que ya habíamos comenzado.

Y así nos hundimos en un profundo beso correspondido acompañado por las cambiantes luces que iluminaban el lugar de tenues colores azules mientras nos dejábamos llevar por esa sensación de placer que sentíamos al besarnos. Olvidándonos de todo y sintiéndonos como las únicas personas en el mundo. Y pensar que todo esto pasó a causa de algo tan simple como la tradición de besarse debajo de un muérdago.

Por fin Zombie-chan pudo terminar su primer fic (a las 5:07 a.m.) y aunque esto fue repentino pude hacerlo en cinco días …. Ya se lo debía a varias personas que habían estado esperando leer un fic mío pero este va mas dedicado a Itzel! Que hoy es cumpleaños y que siempre se sienta conmigo a escuchar mis locas ideas para un fic diferente cada día pero que no logro terminar ni el cap. 1. Creo que olvide mencionar que estaba escuchando la canción de "All I want for christmas is you" que me tiene traumada y no he dejado de escucharla como por…2 horas! xD

Creen que podrían dejarle a esta autora un REVIEW? Es nueva y no le haría daño que dejaran uno, al contrario ^^ la harían muy feliz y la ayudarían a mejorar si tiene faltas de ortografía.


End file.
